


Four Minutes Late

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Escaflowne Prompts [4]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Aged Up, Ages based on movie, Caught in the Act, M/M, Pre-Series, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Gatti's in trouble, yet again and Chesta realizes he's late for lights out. Trying to help his friend, Chesta goes searching.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Prompt for OTP meme - Getting Caught in the Act  
> I'm using the movie based ages so everyone's a bit older than Chesta (15) by a few years

The Vione floated over the landscape of low mountains and desert. Outside of Zaibach was endless desert and rocky terrain.

The twin moons hung high in the sky, and the night was still save for a heavy downpour of rain.

The hangar opened, a loud grinding sound echoed off the steel and iron walls of the docking bay. Three deep blue Alseides eased themselves back into the Vione. With gentle precision they docked, and shut down.

The sharp nosed, glasses wearing dragonslayer looked on in discontent. “You’re four minutes late,” he snapped as the three stepped out. “Lord Dilandau is going to be most upset.”

There was a collective groan and eye rolling.

“Who was the team captain?” he asked, sliding his glasses up his nose.

Gatti stepped down, “Me,” he said waving his hand.

The other dragonslayer, the one with the glasses, scoffed, “Of course.”

“I will deal with this issue,” came a voice from behind.

They all turned and saluted.

Dilandau had his arms crossed, “All except Gatti are dismissed.”

Gatti stiffened, watching the others scurry out under their commander’s eye. Gatti remained solid, rain water dripping down along his flaxen hair. The Alseides had openings where the torrential downpour of rain had come through. He was soaked to the bone, cold and now about to be yelled at.

“What is your excuse this time?” Dilandau had asked, stalking closer.

“Rain, sir.”

“You are soaked, you should get out of those clothes,” Dilandau’s eyes narrowed, a smile crept along his lips. His tone bordered on the humored, and condescending.

Gatti’s face skewed into flustered smile that he tried to hide. “I will do that sir, right now?”

Dilandau’s smile dropped, “Do you need to be told again?”

 

* * *

 

Chesta groaned, lights out was twenty minutes ago, Gatti hadn't returned to the room yet and Miguel and Viole had already checked in, and dressed down for the racks. He knew Gatti was probably still getting yelled at for being only four minutes late. He still had to make sure Gatti was at least headed for bed.

Chesta himself was the youngest at 15, but he ended up being more responsible between the two of them. Gatti was always running late in the morning, or he’d forget part of his uniform. He was always limping, because he’d tripped over something in the night. Chesta laughed at the idea that Gatti enjoyed getting hurt, and getting punished because it happened quite a lot.

Chesta felt for his roommate, but soon enough Gatti would probably wear out his constant strikes and be removed. His guymelef talent wouldn't save him if he incidentally slept through the field day for the tenth time.

Chesta asked everyone he passed for Gatti’s location.

“He wasn't in the showers,” Miguel had said coming out of the bathroom.

“I didn't see him out on the observation bridge,” Guimel had said as he opened the door to his and Dalet’s room.

“I don’t give a damn Chesta, I’m trying to sleep!” Dalet had cursed from the bed.

Chesta sighed, and passed by a superior, Ryoun and saluted. “Sir, I’m looking for Gatti.”

The other, he didn't care to notice snapped a look at Chesta. “Lord DIlandau is giving him a once over for returning late from their run.” He pushed up his glasses.

Ryoun nodded, “He’s probably in the hangar still, hurry up and get him and get to bed.”

Chesta nodded, nearly forgot to salute and rushed off. The last thing he needed was Gatti incidentally sleeping in his Guymelef after being yelled at by Dilandau.

The hangar door opened, and no one was within earshot, Dilandau wasn't yelling at Gatti anywhere he could see or hear. He looked around for a few moments, the space around him was kind of spooky this late in the night. The falling rain outside deafened any sounds in the space around him.

So Chesta walked, calling out silently just in case Dilandau was still within earshot. He didn't want to get yelled at for being up, so if he could just stand off to the side until it was over he could easily get Gatti and go.

There was a shuffle, or something similar. Then a clang of something metallic hitting the bridge, making him jump suddenly as he neared it. His breath caught and he lurked around another corner.

Still there was no sign of either Gatti, or his commander. He could hear faint noises despite the rain, he had to be getting closer to them.

Could Dilandau be really hurting his roommate for the small error of conduct? His anxiety soared knowing him showing up could be dangerous.

Panting, and more of that shuffling noise, then a tiny, yet soft laugh.

Then Chesta found a discarded uniform top, hanging from a metal beam that supported the upper bridge. He heard the dripping noise from rain that had soaked the jacket. The pauldrons they wore laid on the ground below, softening the sound of the water that hit them.

He grabbed the coat, thinking less of the warning it may have served. As he pulled it down, his ears rang as his eyes fell on Gatti’s.

Gatti wasn’t alone.

Chesta only took a two second glance, but it was enough to see a pair of strong, but thin pale arms around Gatti’s neck, an undone coat of red and black shielded most of what he wasn’t prepared to see, but it was obvious what and who it was.

Gatti’s arms were wrapped tightly around the waist of his companion that sat neatly in his lap with both legs wrapped around him.

Unfortunately Chesta was easily surprised, and in his surprised state he made a sound.

Gatti heard this sound and thought the best way to hide was to further pull the long uniform coat up over his companion’s head before he turned to the sound as well. Gatti was wide eyed, “Hah, hah… Chesta go away now,” he snapped.

Chesta had his back turned at this moment, said nothing and rushed away. _OHMYGODWHATDOIDO?? THATWASGATTIANDLORDDILANDAU. THATSILLEGALRIGHTBUTWEARENTINZAIBACHDOESITCOUNT??! SHOULDITELLLORDDILANDAU??WAITTHATWASLORDDILANDAU! THEYBOTHAREGOINGTOKILLME. ILLNEVERBEABLETOLOOKTHEMINTHEEYES!_

 

* * *

 

Chesta could not find sleep, even as Gatti slipped in and said nothing before retiring. The morning came and the youngest Dragonslayer left early to avoid ever bringing up that situation. When he nearly passed out in the showers, Ryoun was the one to yell at him when muster started.

“Ryoun, let it go, I suddenly could care less this morning about Chesta’s tardiness.”

Chesta watched in intense fear as Dilandau eyed him. Those deep, red eyes bore holes right through his brain and he could feel his muscles ache from shaking to the bone.

“Is that understood, Chesta?” he asked, his face contorting into a somewhat unfamiliar, slightly frightened, slightly angry look.

“Y-yes sir!” Chesta nodded.

“I’m glad you understand,” Dilandau said and turned his gaze to Gatti, who was just as pale and frightened looking. “Gatti, you have cleaning duty in the hangar tonight, don’t forget you were late and didn’t even finish the report you owed me.”

Everyone else just looked on in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
